Conflicted
by VerdiTheTRex
Summary: After the Neverseen's defeat, there was peace for years. But after Sophie Foster's death, the Lost Cities divided into sections, constantly at war. But Vana is determined to take control before the Council's disagreements settle. And she must be quick. And deadly. Without letting feelings get in the way.
1. Preface

**(A/N) HELLOOOOO! This is quite random, but I suddenly thought of this ideas, and I was like, "What's a better idea than to write another story when I have like 4 on hiatus!" So here it is. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it! And by the way, this is the last author's note except for the separate chapters dedicated for one.**

 **Preface**

She was scared. They were coming for her. And she could feel them drawing closer. And closer. And closer. Just like how she felt whatever she did to others. Good and bad. It felt the same. But sometimes it would get out of control. She'd feel pain. Happiness. Guilt. Dread. _Everything._

But then Vana stopped in her tracks. "Stop!" Zarina yelled as Vana gathered lightning straight from the sky. Thunder cracked. Bolts crackled. Vana stared daggers into Zarina's eyes.

"Goodbye." She said softly to Zarina. The Councillor gathered her own electricity as the rest of the Council approached. But it was too late. Lightning erupted from every corner of the sky. It engulfed Zarina, and a few seconds later, her convulsing body fell to the floor.

 _What have I done?_ Vana thought. Her whole body hurt from the blow to Zarina, as her Empathy powers were too strong.

"That's it." Bronte growled. Dark energy crept into Vana's mind. It was cold. Painful. Unbearable. And then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sniffles filled the misty morning at the Wanderling Woods. A blonde leaved, brown berried sapling slowly sprouted from the ground, triggering a whole new wave of tears. No wonder everyone was so depressed-Sophie Foster had just died.

She was the founder of the modern world: she fixed the matchmaking, and bad matches don't exist anymore. She made every law have to be passed by the people as well as the Council. Clsssified the humans as an intelligent species, despite keeping them in the dark about elves. Organized the Foxfire walkout, in response to all of the dead because of the Neverseen. Renewed the treaties with the ogres to get them on our side. All of this, and she defeated the Neverseen.

Yes, the Neverseen were gone. After one final attack, their organization crumbled and their power over the Lost Cities deteriorated. And Vana was intent on reclaiming that power.

Sophie Foster had been the one thing keeping her from reaching that goal. She was the same age as Sophie, had the same capability, and, unlike other challengers, had the same amount of support. The remains of the Neverseen were behind her. A Councillor was following her. And she had friends.

She wasn't the most popular at Foxfire; didn't even attend the school anymore. She attended Exillium, where fifty percent of the Waywards knew what she was planning, and stood by her plan.

But there was just one other major obstacle. Not someone, but a thing. Not just any thing. Her talents. Vana could make Atlantis crumble without breaking a sweat with her ability, but she had another: Empathy. It was so strong, she didn't need contact. And she felt everything. EVERYTHING. And it wasn't like when her mom's Empathy made her fell the same rush and shock with surprise and fear, Vana's was when she punched someone, she punched herself too. Mentally. And that has conflicted her dedication to burning the world.

* * *

"I will kill you!" Fitz roared. And he had a good reason.

"I'd like to see you try." Vana retorted, summoning a ball of lightning. "One move and I'll send you screaming to the Healing Center. Or next to your dead friend."

"What do I care? You killed her, so why would it matter if you killed me?!"

With a blinding flash of yellow, white and blue painted together, Fitz's charred, lifeless body fell to the floor.

"I will take this sad world over. One person at a time."

* * *

And then they were all back again. Sniffling, bawling, holding each other tight for the second time in a week. For Fitz's teal-blue Wanderling was being planted, right next to Sophie's.

According to the Council, they had both died in a terrible accident. And earthquake, they said. Visiting the Forbidden Cities together, Sophie had died immediatly, while Fitz died from an aftershock.

None of the elves knew what this meant, of course, for the Council had plated the ground with quake-resistant tiles, and then erased the matter from their minds.

 _Poor cover story,_ Vana thought, for she knew the truth—she made the truth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everglen's shimmering halls were filled with cries and sniffles. No one could speak. In a matter of hours, two of the most important figure were killed. And the grievers knew the truth.

Alden, Della, Grady, Edaline, Juline, Kesler, Dex, Biana, Keefe, Tam and Linh devoted their lives to finding the killer. And much support was given: elves actually started forming groups to capture Vana. Yes, they knew who she was. Her name had been out in public for months.

So the hunt was on. Not that anyone knew where to start. Until Councillor Zarina found a letter. Addressed to "the family of Sophie Foster and Fitzroy Vacker." She rushed to Havenfield immediately with Oralie and Bronte.

"This paper was found... for you... from Sophie and Fitz's killer..." Panted an out of breath Bronte. "We came here... right away..."

Edaline and Grady's faces went wide with shock, anger and confusion. A brief hail to Alden and Della had them out of breath at Havenfield to see for themselves.

 _Dear Families of Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Ruewen and Fitzroy Avery Vacker,_

 _I know you're upset. I really truly do._

 _You have a good reason, I'm putting it straight: They meant so much to you._

 _It was by my hand. By me,_

 _you see,_

 _but I had a good reason too._

 _They changed my world, and yours as well,_

 _I'm here to tell_

 _you where to find me_

 _so you can have your revenge,_

 _but you have to get me first in order to avenge._

 _I'm in the forgotten place_

 _in the academy_

 _you might find me_

 _but only if_

 _you open your eyes to see._

 _Love,_

 _Vana_

The fight had started. The race to decipher the message and kill Vana was on. But it wasn't really a race. If anyone found her, everyone would be happy. And Linh thought she was close.

 **(A/N) Well, this is a special author's note. To anyone who has read my stories before, you know I have slow and short updates. So sue me. I'm sorry, sometimes I'm busy, so I promise whenever I have time I'll write. This chapter was a particularly short one.**

 **-Verdi**


End file.
